


worth it

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Head Kisses, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: "You're worth it."
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	worth it

Layton's close to sleep when he begins to feel Melanie tossing and turning beside him. He had finally convinced the engineer to get some rest that night; after a long three days, he knew they both needed it. 

"Melanie...?" He asks, looking over at her. She lets out an awful noise, and he lays his hand on her shoulder, almost as if to wake her. She startles awake, bolting up to look at him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Mel, it's just us here..." He moves his hand away, resting it on the bed. Mel looks around the room, before taking a breath, looking over at Layton.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbles, looking down again. Layton feels himself soften, just wanting to hug her.

"It's alright, love, really..." He kisses her forehead.

"But you were sleeping and I woke you up and-"

"Melanie," he says in a firm voice. "It's okay."

She looks up at him. "Really?"

"Of course, Mel. You're worth it." He pats the spot next to him, and she curls up into his side, pulling the blankets up. He kisses her head, and the rest of the night is quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer


End file.
